A Ghostly Gym Challenge, Part 1
A Ghostly Gym Challenge, Part 1 is 6th episode of season 2 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Peter and his friends were back at Route 37 doing some training. Peter and Harry had sent out their Pokémon to spar with each other. Spinarak battles with Cyndaquil, Geodude was battling with Beedrill, and Butterfree was battling Pineco. Yanma was also battling with Poliwag . Peter and Harry were watching proudly along with Hobie, Lyra, Totodile, Marill, and Misdreavus. Peter: Looking good guys. Keep your attacks sharp. Harry: Yeah. Don't forget about defense Lyra: They sure are battling very hard are they? Hobie: Yep. They do need to be on top of their games in order to beat Morty Totodile: Toto Misdreavus looks on happily. Peter: Okay guys. That's enough. You all battled hard, but beating Morty in gym battle is not going to be easy. His Ghost Pokémon would easily get the drop on us if we're not careful. Harry: What he said. The important thing is that we try to the best the we can and we will succeed. Let's do it! All the Pokémon cheer! End Scene The four trainers are walking towards the Ecruteak City gym after healing their team at the Pokémon Center. Peter: This is it guys. Let's go Spinarak: Spinarak Hobie: Do your best guys Totodile: Toto Harry: It's going to be our most challenging gym battle yet. Cyndaquil: Cynda Misdreavus: Mis Mis The trainers enter the gym. They see Morty and a few Gastlys floating around. Morty then sees the four trainers. Morty: Ah. You four made it. Welcome to my gym Peter: Thank you, Morty. Harry: We are ready to challenge you Morty: And you may. Which one of you would like to go first? Peter: I will Spinarak: Spinarak Morty: Very well. I will accept your challenge first, Peter. Peter and Monty are standing on opposite sides on the battlefield while Harry, Hobie, Lyra, Spinarak, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Misdreavus, and Marill are sitting on the side watching. Referee: The gym battle between Peter the challenger and Morty the gym leader will now begin. It will be a three-on-three battle. The battle is over when all three Pokémon are knocked out. Also, only the challenger can make substitutions. Morty: I will start us off. Gastly, I choose you! He throws a Poké Ball and Gastly comes out Gastly: Gastly Peter: Gastly, huh? Poliwag, come on out! He throws his Poké Ball and Poliwag comes out Poliwag: (determined) Poli! Referee: Battle begin! Morty: Gastly, begin this match with Night Shade attack Gastly shoots Night Shade from it's eyes at Poliwag Peter: Poliwag, dodge and Water Gun Poliwag dodges the attack and shoots Water Gun at Gastly which makes it wet. Morty: Shake it off Gastly, and use Lick Peter: Poliwag, watch out! Gastly licks Poliwag in the face causing it to get stunned. Morty: Now use Night Shade again. Gastly shoots Night Shade and this time it hit Poliwag. Poliwag slides on the ground. Peter: Poliwag, are you alright? Poliwag gets up and nods it's head. Peter smiles at this Morty: Gastly, another Lick attack! Gastly charges at Poliwag Peter: Poliwag, use Hypnosis As Gastly got closer, Poliwag used Hypnosis which made Gastly fall asleep. Morty: No Harry: Alright, Gastly's asleep Spinarak: Spinarak Lyra: Which means, Peter can attack head on Marill: Marill Peter: Yes. Poliwag use Water Gun on Gastly Poliwag began to shoot Water Gun nonstop at the sleeping Gastly. Though it is sleeping, Gastly begins to take a lot of damage. Morty: Gastly get up Peter: Okay Poliwag, now use Bubble. Poliwag use Bubble on Gastly which gives it more damage. Gastly then wakes up and floats in the air Morty: Yes. Gastly use Mean Look. Gastly's eyes glows red which shines on Poliwag Lyra: What's Mean Look? Hobie: It's a non damaging move that prevents a Pokémon from being switched out. Totodile: Toto Harry: That means that Peter can't switch Poliwag out unless he defeats Gastly Cyndaquil: Cynda Misdreavus: Mis Peter: Mean Look? That won't stop us. Poliwag, use another Bubble attack Poliwag shoots a stream of Bubble at Gastly Morty: Gastly, use Night Shade on the bubbles As Gastly use Night Shade on the bubbles Peter: Poliwag run in and use Hypnosis Morty gasps as Poliwag rushes towards Gastly. It jumps in front of Gastly and uses Hypnosis causing the Gas Pokémon to fall back to sleep. Morty: Not again Peter: Poliwag, use Water Gun again. Full power! Poliwag fires Water Gun at Gastly which washes him along the field. Peter: Now use Bubble once more Poliwag sprays bubble at Gastly which makes it takes more damage. Gastly's energy runs out and it's eyes are swirled. Morty: Gastly! Referee: Gastly is unable to battle. Poliwag wins! Lyra: Whoo hoo! Marill: Marill! Hobie: You go Peter! Spinarak: Spinarak! Totodile: Toto Peter: Good work, Poliwag! Poliwag: (happily) Poli! Morty: Return Gastly. (returns Gastly) Not bad on defeating Gastly, Peter. Now let's see if you can face Haunter. Morty throws another Poké Ball and Haunter comes out Haunter: Haunter Peter: Haunter? Return for now Poliwag. I'll call you back out later. (Poliwag nods as Peter calls it back to it's Poké Ball. Peter takes out another Poké Ball) Geodude, you're next. Peter summons Geodude Geodude: Geodude! Morty: So next is Geodude? Let's see what you got Referee: Second battle begin! Morty: Haunter, use Night Shade Haunter shoots Night Shade at Geodude Peter: Geodude use Rock Polish and Rollout. Geodude uses Rock Polish and rolls out of the way to avoid the Night Shade attack. Peter: Now use Rock Throw Geodude smashes the ground and begins to throw rocks at Haunter. Due to Haunter being a ghost, the rocks phase through it. But then Geodude throws another set of rocks and this time it hits Haunter. Haunter floats down Morty: Haunter, shake it off and use Lick. Haunter charges at Geodude and sticks out it's tongue Peter: Geodude, dodge and use Rollout Geodude dodges the Lick attack and uses Rollout. It rolls right at Haunter but it made itself intangible so Geodude can go through it. Haunter laughs at this, but is caught by surprise when Geodude rolls back and hits it. Haunter falls to the ground. Peter: Now while Haunter is down. Use Magnitude and make it 10 Geodude smashes the ground causing Haunter to take critical damage due to being on the ground. Morty: Impressive. You caught my Haunter off guard so you can use your Ground Type move against it. That won't help you though. Haunter, get up and use Hypnosis on Geodude. Haunter floats off the ground and uses Hypnosis on Geodude causing it to fall asleep. Peter: Oh no! Morty: Now use Dream Eater. Haunter glows red as it drains the energy from the sleeping Geodude. Geodude is writhing around in pain Lyra: What's happening? Hobie: Haunter's using Dream Eater to steal Geodude's energy. That move only works if it's opponent is asleep Spinarak: (worryingly) Spin Misdreavus: (worried) Mis Peter: Geodude, wake up! Geodude is still asleep Morty: Now Haunter, another Night Shade attack. Haunter shoots Night Shade from it's eyes and hits Geodude. Peter grits his teeth at this Morty: One more Night Shade attack, Haunter! Haunter shoots Night Shade again. Peter takes out Geodude's Poké Ball Peter: Geodude return! (recalls Geodude) I'm sorry about that. Morty: So you decided to switch out. Peter: Yep. Poliwag, I need you again! Peter chooses Poliwag again Poliwag: Poli Peter: Poliwag, Water Gun! Poliwag shoots Water Gun causing Haunter to take damage Morty: Haunter use Confuse Ray Haunter shoots purple light at Poliwag making it confused Peter: Poliwag! Morty: Okay Haunter, use Lick! Peter: Poliwag, if you can hear me? Dodge it Poliwag is still confused, but dodges the attack. Peter: Poliwag, focus and use Hypnosis But Poliwag couldn't focus and begins to hit itself on the ground much to Peter's dismay. Morty: Okay Haunter one more Night Shade Peter: Poliwag please. Dodge and use Bubble. Poliwag was able to hear Peter and dodges the attack then uses bubble on Haunter making it take more damage. Haunter is getting tired as well as Poliwag. Peter: Okay Poliwag. Use Water Gun. And this time full power. Poliwag nods it's head. It faces Haunter and sucks in it's breath. Poliwag then unleashes a full powered Water Gun which sends Haunter flying. Peter: Now another Bubble attack! Poliwag shoots Bubble at Haunter which causes Haunter to take more damage. Haunter then hits the ground. Morty: Haunter get up. Please? But Haunter tries to get back up but falls back down clearly exhausted Referee: Haunter is unable to battle, Poliwag wins Peter: Nice work, Poliwag! Two down, one to go Poliwag: Poli Morty: (returns Haunter) Take a good rest, Haunter. Now to send out my ace. Gengar, I choose you! Morty throws another Poké Ball and Gengar comes out! Gengar: Gengar! Peter: Return Poliwag. (returns Poliwag) Geodude, back to action! Peter resummons Geodude who was starting to wake up Geodude: (yawns) Geo! Referee: Third battle begin! Morty: Gengar, use Shadow Ball. Gengar fires Shadow Ball Peter: Geodude, dodge and use Rock Throw Geodude dodges the Gengar's attack and uses Rock Throw at Gengar. Gengar turns intagible to avoid the attack. Morty: Gengar use Hypnosis on Geodude Gengar gets right in front of Geodude and makes it's eyes glow making Geodude fall asleep again. Peter: Not again Morty: Now Gengar, use Shadow Ball again! Gengar shoots Shadow Ball again and it hits Geodude. Geodude is sent flying and hits the ground. Morty: Now finish Geodude off with a barrage of Shadow Ball. Gengar throws several Shadow Balls at Geodude which knocks it out. Peter: No! Referee: Geodude is unable to battle, Gengar wins Peter: (recalls Geodude) Return Geodude. Thanks for trying, Geodude. (to Morty) Okay, Morty. You ask for it. Butterfree, I choose you! He throws another Poké Ball and Butterfree comes out. Butterfree: Free free Morty: Let's see how your Butterfree match against my Gengar, Peter. Use Night Shade! Gengar shoots Night Shades from it's eyes at Butterfree Peter: Butterfree fly up to dodge Butterfree flies up in the air to dodge the Night Daze Morty: Gengar meet it in the air and use Shadow Ball Gengar flies up a bit in the air and throws Shadow Ball at Butterfree Peter: Butterfree, snag the Shadow Ball with your String Shot Morty: (surprised) What? Just as the Shadow Ball is thrown, Butterfree shoots String Shot to grab it. Peter: Now throw it back! Butterfree spins the String Shot and throws the Shadow Ball back to Gengar making it take damage from it's own attack. Morty: Gengar, shake off the attack and use Confuse Ray. Gengar shoots a purple orb that is Confuse Ray at Butterfree Peter: Butterfree, use Confusion to send it back Butterfree uses Confusion on the Confuse Ray attack and sends it back to Gengar making it confuse. Morty: Gengar! Peter: Butterfree, use Gust! Butterfree uses Gust on Gengar which makes it take damage. Morty: Gengar, snap out of it and use Night Shade Though Gengar's confused, it used Night Shade on Butterfree. Butterfree gets hit and falls in the air. Peter: Butterfree, are you alright? (Butterfree feels disoriented, but recovers and nods it's head to Peter) Great. Use another Gust attack! Butterfree unleashes another Gust attack making Gengar take more damage Morty: Gengar. Use Shadow Ball Gengar tries to use it's Shadow Ball attack, but it's so confused that it begins to hurt itself Peter: Try this on for size. Butterfree, use Sleep Powder Butterfree flies over the confused Gengar and dispenses some green powder which makes Gengar fall asleep Morty: Gengar Harry: Looks like Peter's got him now Spinarak: Spinarak Cyndaquil: Cynda Hobie: He just needs to keep it up Totodile: Toto Peter: Butterfree, use Confusion on Gengar! Butterfree uses Confusion to lift Gengar off the ground and begins slamming Gengar on the ground repeatedly. Morty: Gengar, get up! Peter: Use another Gust attack, Butterfree Butterfree unleashes another Gust attack on the sleeping Gengar. Just then, Gengar wakes up. Morty: Yes. Gengar, use Hypnosis. Gengar flies up to Butterfree and is about to use Hypnosis Peter: Dodge by flying, Butterfree. Butterfree flies away to avoids Hypnosis by flying upwards Morty: Gengar, pursue Butterfree Gengar chases Butterfree in the air. Butterfree was maneuvering through the air as Gengar chases it. Morty: Gengar, fire another Shadow Ball. Gengar throws another Shadow Ball as it chases Butterfree Peter: Butterfree, use your Gust attack blow it back Butterfree uses Gust to blow the Shadow Ball back in Gengar's direction. Gengar becomes startled as the Shadow Ball hits it. Gengar hits the ground. Peter: Now use another Confusion attack! Butterfree flies down and uses Confusion to make Gengar hit the wall and the ground. Gengar tries to get up but it's eyes becomes swirls indicating it's defeat. Morty: Gengar! Referee: Gengar is unable to battle, Butterfree wins. The match goes to Peter Parker the Challenger. Peter: Yes! Way to go, Butterfree! Butterfree: (happily) Free free! Lyra: Amazing! Harry: He won! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Misdreavus: Misdreavus mis Spinarak: Spinarak Hobie: Good job out there, Pete! Totodile: Totodile! Morty: (smiles) Good job, Gengar. Take a good rest. (returns Gengar to it's Poké Ball. He then walks up to Peter) Congratulations on defeating me, Peter. You really have surprised me out there when you battled my Gengar. Peter: Thanks, Morty. I must admit though, you really gave me quite a challenge when we were battling. Morty: (nods his head) For your skills, you have earned the Fog Badge, Peter. Peter: (happily takes the Fog Badge) Thanks again, Morty. (turns to his Butterfree, Poliwag, and Geodude) Look guys. I just earned the Fog Badge. Butterfree: Free free! Poliwag: Poli! Geodude: Geodude! His friends walk up on the field with Spinarak crawling onto Peter's right shoulder Harry: Okay, Morty. It's my turn now Morty: First I will need to rest up my Pokémon. Can you please wait until then? Harry: Sure, thing Cyndaquil: Cynda Peter: We need rest up our Pokémon anyway. Spinarak: Spinarak Characters *Peter Parker *Harry *Hobie Brown *Lyra *Morty *Referee Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Poliwag (Peter's) * Geodude (Peter's) * Butterfree (Peter's) * Yanma (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Beedrill (Harry's) * Pineco (Harry's) * Misdreavus (Harry's) * Gastly (Morty's) * Haunter (Morty's) * Gengar (Morty's) * Gastly (few) Trivia * The Pokémon Morty will use is based on the ones he used in the episode From Ghost to Ghost. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man